Finally
by I Love Rocky
Summary: Ally is in love with Austin, but he doesn't know. Yet. Come on a journey as Austin and Ally experience heartbreak, finding love in the wrong places and finally getting everything perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue of my new story. If you like it please review so I can get started with the first chapter!**

****Dear Diary,

There's a moment where everything changes. You don't think of him as a friend anymore. You think of what it would be like to call him yours. You think of what it would be like to kiss him. You think of what it would be like to have his arms around you. It's a moment most best friends of the opposite gender experience. It's the start of something new. It's the start of a battle that could be won or lost. It's when you head down the road of heart break. It's a time where you have to be careful of the choices you make. It's where you chose who you can trust and who you can't. It where you figure out what's right from wrong. It's where you figure out who the fake friends are and who the real ones are. Its the start of a long and hard journey. It's the journey where you fall in love with your best friend.

Ally ❤


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I want to tell Austin I like him. I have like him for almost a month now. I have been dropping hints but I don't think he got them yet. I have to tell him. _

_Ally❤_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey Ally!" Austin said skipping into Sonic boom. "Hey!" I said. "Wanna write a song?" He asked. I nodded. "Dad! I'm going to the practice room!" I yelled to him. "Okay. I'll watch the store." He yelled back. Me and Austin walked upstairs to the practice room. "Alright so Austin I really got to talk to you!" I said. "Alright I need to tell you something first though." He said. We went and sat on the piano bench. "You remember Cassidy?" He asked and I nodded. "Well she's back in town and we are going on a date." He said smiling. My smile faded. "Cool." I said. "So what did you need to tell me?" He asked. "Well... I need you to help me with my dancing." I said making it up as I went along. "Okay I will!" He said. "This is going to be easy." I smiled. Well now I can't tell him. He stood up and looked at me. "First you have to to know to basic moves." He said and I nodded. I wasn't really interested. He started doing some crazy stuff I couldn't do. "Austin! Lets just do slow dancing." I said and he shook his head. "Why not?" I asked. "Remember what happened the last time?" He asked. I recalled it and started laughing. "Yea I do. I promise it won't happen this time." I said. "Fine." He said. I got up and over to him. He put my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. "Let the boy lead." He said. I nodded and I looked into his eyes. He looked into my eyes and I got the hang of it. We were leaning in when his phone started going off. We let got of each other and he went to his phone. He sounded like he was talking to his mom so I didn't say anything. He hung up and looked at me. "I have to go." He said and I nodded. He left and I got back to work. I worked the rest of the day an went home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Dear Diary, _

_Me and Austin almost kissed today. I wanted to kiss him so much but then his phone had to ring. He also has a date with Cassidy. Yippee! Note the sarcasm. I wish I could kiss him._

_Ally❤_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost a week since me and Austin almost kissed. It's been really awkward between, and I think Dez and Trish are starting to notice. I haven't told Trish about the almost kiss. I only will tell her if she forces me to. Oh what's even worse is Austin and Cassidy's date was a success. They're officially going out. Yay! -sarcasm-_

_Ally❤_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ally! You and Austin have to write a new song!"

"But-"

"No buts Ally! I don't care what's going on between you two just get a song written!"

"Fine." I said giving up. I walked up stairs to the practice room to see Austin and Cassidy kissing.

"Alright stop sucking faces. Austin it's been a week we have to write a new song."

"Fine. Bye Cassidy." He said and pecked her on the lips. She walked walked out of the practice room with a small smirk of victory.

"Alright. Lets get this over with."

"Well someone's a bit bossy today."  
I murmured. We both sat at the piano bench, but not as close as usual. I started play a upbeat tune then joined in.

_Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair  
Pains more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack._** (1)**

I finished and Austin was staring at me wide-mouthed.

"That was amazing, Ally!"

"Thanks." I said, then every thing got quite.

"We'll I'm going to watch the store!"

"Uh yea. Have fun." He said and I ran out of the room. Why did everything have to be so awkward? Trish then walked in interrupting my thoughts.

"Did you and Austin write the song?"

"Yeah. It was really weird though."

"Oh well you know you can talk to me."

"I don't even know if I want to."

"We'll okay." She said and then walked away. I decided to close the store early because no one was really coming. I grabbed my songbook and walked to my favorite spot in the park. I say down on the green grass and started figuring out our next song to get my mind off of Austin. I started singing to myself, when I finished the song I heard something behind me. I turned around to see a blond-haired boy.

"Did you just hear me singing?"

"Yeah. You were great."

"Oh thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way I'm Riker. I write songs and I'm in a band called R5."

"I'm Ally. I write songs for Austin Moon." I said shaking his hand. He smiled and we talked for awhile.

"We'll it was nice meeting you Riker."

"Nice meeting you too."

"Well I'll see you around."

"Wait. I have a concert tomorrow. Would you maybe like to come?"

"Alright yeah."

"Great! I'll text you!"

"Okay! Bye." I said and he waved. I walked to sonic boom smiling. Maybe this is just looking up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a date tomorrow! Yay! Happy! He's in a band and really cute. Yay!_

_Ally❤_

**( 1) I don't own heart attack by demi lovato. I wish I did though...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I go to see Riker's band perform. I'm really excited to see everything. I only go to Austin's concerts so I haven't really seen what another band's concert looks like. Did I mention what Cassidy and Austin keep doing? They always seem to be sucking faces in the practice room. I mean come on! I shouldn't let them do it because it my practice room. But I'm way to nice to kick them out. All though I'm not to nice to say this: Cassidy is a Bitch._

_ Love, _

_Ally XOXO_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey Ally!" Riker said and ran over to me. "Hey Riker!" I said and hugged him. He dragged me over to where four other people were standing. "Ally this is R5!" He said and I smiled.

"This is Ratliff, Ross, Rocky, and Rydel."

"Hi nice to meet you!" I said and they all nodded to me. Just then a boy came over. "You're on in five! He said and his eyes shifted to me. "Who's this?" He asked. "This is Ally. She my friend. I invited her to come watch the concert." Riker said. "Ally this is Ryland, Ryland this is Ally." Ryland held out his hand for me to shake and I, being the nice person I am, shook it. "Alright enough wasting time. You guys are on!" Ryland said and pushed all five of them on stage. I giggled and stood at the side of the stage. The band performed a total of five songs. I want you bad, here comes forever, crazy 4 u, pass me by, and Fallin' for ya. All of them ran off stage and Ratliff walked up to me. "What did you think?" He asked. "It was great!" I said.

"What was you favorite song?"

"I want you bad."

"Why?"

"I can really relate to it."

"With who?"

"Uh my best friend." I said just as Riker came over. "Is Ratliff bothering you?" He asked and I said nothing. I guess he took that as a yes. "Go bother my sister." Riker said and Ratliff walked off. "Thank you!" I said and he smiled at me. "You're welcome. So did you like it?" He asked and I nodded. "Great. Maybe you can come to another one sometime." He said. "Yea. If I'm not busy." I said sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It just I like my best friend and he started dating another girl."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yea it does."

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm always gonna be there."

"Thanks Riker." I said and Riker was starting to look nervous. "So wanna maybe go on a date sometime?" He asked and scratched the back of his neck. My mood instantly brighten. "I'd like that." I said and he smiled. "Great! Tomorrow at eight?" He asked. "Yea. Alright. I'll be there." I said and smiled at him.

-at sonic boom the next day-

I was humming the tune to Here comes forever and when Austin walked in. "Hey Austin!" I chirped. "Hey! So wanna write a song tonight at 8?" He asked. "Sorry I can't. I have something to do."

"Really? What?"

"I have a date."

"Oh. With who?"

"Riker."

"Riker Lynch?"

"Yea."

"Oh. Cool." He said and I smiled at him.

-eight o'clock-

"Hey Ally!" Riker said and walked in the store. "Hey!" I said and hugged him. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" I said and he hooked our arms. We walked out of sonic boom and I just knew this was the start of something new.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Date with Riker! Yay! Happy day!_

_Love,_

_Ally XOXO_


End file.
